Just Like Magic
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella is the reincarnation of Freya. She feels a magnetic force pulling her to Scotland and decides to move there. One night, she sleepwalks to a mysterious lake and goes back the next day to find out it's Avalon. And from inside the lake, she meets a man named Arthur. Then a man she met at the grocery store shows up, Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like Magic**

 **Summary:** Bella is the reincarnation of Freya. She feels a magnetic force pulling her to Scotland and decides to move there. One night, she sleepwalks to a mysterious lake and goes back the next day to find out it's Avalon. And from inside the lake, she meets a man named Arthur. Then a man she met at the grocery store shows up, he introduces himself as Merlin.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or Merlin. But I love both!**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

Graduation. Finally, it took me a long time to snap out of my depression and a lot of hard work to make it this far. I watch as my friend Jessica walks up once her name is called, and I am going after her.

"Isabella Swan." The principal announces. I walk up easily in my black heels, which took me about four days to get down after depression, and walked up to the principal, taking my diploma and shaking his hand as well as the other members of the school board.

Mom, Phil, dad, Sue, the pack, the imprints, and the elders who I have come to see as family all stood up and were clapping, cheering, whistling, and whooping loudly as I walked across the stage. I smiled their way and waved, giving them a thumbs up.

The ceremony ended sooner than I thought and soon, I was running to my family, which was surprisingly easy in heels and a dress. Mom and Sue ran up to me, squealing and hugging me tightly. When mom and Sue met, they got along great and were friends.

"Oh we are so proud of you." Mom said.

"You are finally a graduate!" Sue said next. And then I was swooped into a hug by Jake who is like a brother to me. He used to have feelings for me, but once he imprinted on Jessica, he found me as a sister.

"My sis is finally all grown up!" He said as he swung me around.

"I'm older than you, idiot. Now put me down." I said laughing. He did so and Jessica moved into his side.

"And my girlfriend has now graduated. Now she can help me graduate so that I don't always have to focus on homework." Jake said giving Jessica a look. She just roller her eyes, but smiled. Angela walked up to us too and hugged Jess and I and kissed Embry.

When Jake imprinted on Jess at the beach over spring break, Embry imprinted on Angela, and then Leah on Tyler. Mike had moved away about three months ago. And when dad and Sue got married, the tribe elders decided to tell him the truth since he has been such good friends with everyone. He got mad at me for falling for Edward, a vampire, but got over it once I explained everything to him. Dad soon became a tribe elder with Sue, Billy, and Old Quil. Now, the four of them know the pack secret.

"C'mo guys, let's go celebrate." Dad said as he put his arm around my shoulder and put his other arm around Sue's waist.

We all walked to our respected vehicles and drove all the way to Sue's diner which was closed for our dinner party. Once we got there, all us women went to the kitchen and brought out the food we all prepared. Once we set the food on the table, all the men were practically drooling.

And Jared being Jared reached out to grab something, but Emily and I hit his hand with wooden spoons.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"People who do not have fast metabolisms get their food first, and then you guys can get your food." Emily scolded, pointing her spoon at him. Just like she said, us humans got our food first, some of us taking our sweet ass time. "Now you can get your food." They didn't need to be told twice and piled their plates sky high.

"Yeesh, and I thought dad was a hearty eater." I muttered. A fry was thrown at me. "Eh…" I looked around the table and I saw dad giving me a slight glare. "Hey, I'm just stating facts." I added. He threw another fry my way, but I caught it with my mouth.

"Oh!" The guys exclaimed. I fist pumped the air and we all continued to eat. This kinda reminded me of how Duck Dynasty would end, the whole family together for dinner and just interacting and not having a care in the world. This is what I love, but I feel like there's more for me out there.

"So guys, what are you going to do now that you've graduated?" Billy asks us all. "Angela?" He encourages.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting some cooking lessons from Emily and Sue here so that they don't always have to make something for these bellies." She said as she pat Embry's stomach.

"Hey…" Embry whines, pouting. Angela rolls her eyes, but there's still a smile on her face.

"What about you Jessica?" Old Quil asks. He has become a grandfather to us all and it's amazing hearing his stories of the pack and learning about his duties of being a shaman.

"Okay, so this may come as a surprise to you guys, but I'm thinking of taking some auto classes online and I'm gonna help Jacob here start a mechanics shop. I mean, after hearing Jake go on and on about auto, I found it really interesting. So, yeah, I'm gonna become a mechanic." She announced. Jake looked ecstatic that his girlfriend was gonna be a mechanic with him.

"How about you Tyler?" Phil asked. Tyler just shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't thought this far except for when I bought my own place up in La Push. Which reminds me. Leah…" Said person turned to Tyler. "Will you move in with me?" Leah had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes." She threw herself into Tyler's lap and hugged him, kissing him a couple times.

"Hey! No PDA! Claire's here!" Quil said as he covered the little girl's eyes. I laughed silently behind the breadstick I was eating.

"Bella? What about you, sweetie?" Dad asked. I tilted my head in thought.

"I don't know. But for some reason I feel this pull telling me to go somewhere." I said. It's true, I could feel a magnetic pull on my heart, telling me to go somewhere.

"Well, your instincts have never done you wrong. So, how about we say different places and see if your pull strengthens at the name of that specific place." Jared said, sounding smart for once. The pack and I just stared at him in shock. "What? I can be smart." He said pouting. We all laughed.

"Okay, so how about Hollywood?" Mom suggested. I felt nothing in my magnetic pull, and I shook my head no.

"Jersey?" Brady said. I shook my head again, feeling no effect.

"Oh, what about Greenland?" Embry said.

"Nope." I said.

"Salt Lake City?" Sue asked. I shook my head no once again.

"Okay, maybe it's not a place in America. So…. Japan?" Emily wondered.

"Nada." I answered.

"Dublin, Ireland?"

"Nein." I said.

"Oh! How about Scotland?!" Tyler called out. And there it was, the pull growing, if only for a minute, at the mention of Scotland.

"Yeah, that feels right." I told them, nodding.

"So you wanna go to Scotland?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can afford it." I said dejected.

"Bella, I have a ton of money that I don't even need from investing in Chik-Fil-A." Dad said.

"And I have money from being a minor league player." Phil said.

"Oh no no no no no!" I repeated. "Here, I'll say it in spanish: no! I can't just have you guys pay for my ticket! it's unfair!" I said. "Maybe I can use my college fund since I already have scholarships all around the globe. But still, I don't wanna take money from you." I said to them.

"Bella, you're family!" Dad and Phil said at the same time.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I had a feeling I would lose. So I sighed in defeat and threw my head back.

"Fine…" I groaned. The two men high fived without turning to each other, both had smirks on their faces. I just stuck my tongue out and bit into my breadstick.

 **Timeskip to Scotland because why not?**

I'm finally in Glasgow! I stepped out of the airport and hailed a cab. The driver, who was a 45 year old man with a kind smile, helped me with my bags and put them in the trunk. I got into the back.

"So, where will it be, miss?" He asked in an accent.

"What's the nearest hotel?" I asked.

"That would be Drovers Inn." He said and began to drive. The whole drive was in a comfortable silence and I just kept my eyes out the scenery outside.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the Inn and the driver once again helped me with my bag, and the Inn bellman walked up with a baggage cart, thingy. Once all my bags were on the cart, I followed him up to the front desk where a man of twenty five stood in a suit.

"Hello and welcome to Drovers Inn." He greeted with a polite smile.

"Hi, um, I would like a room for about a week." I told him.

"Of course." He said and we began to fill out the necessary stuff until he gave me my room key. "Enjoy your stay." He told me. I nodded with a smile and I once again followed the bellman with my bags to my room.

Once we got to my room, I handed the bellman a twenty dollar bill and he walked off with a top of his hat. I unlocked the door to my room and walked up, pushing my bags inside as I go.

Not even changing into my pajamas, I flop onto the bed and fall asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

I was sitting on the hotel bed with my laptop open looking for an apartment for rent. So many choices, thank god dad and Phil gave me my own debit card and bank account. Just days ago I filled my college fund money in there seeing as I am now taking online classes.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally found the perfect apartment 1880.23 euros (2000 US dollars). I immediately called the clerk of the apartment and said that I wanted to rent it out. Soon, I was scheduled to meet them tomorrow. As soon as I hung up the phone, I did a happy dance, but stopped right away. I need to buy a car.

I got dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, a grey scarf, fingerless gloves, a black leather jacket with an attached hood, dark grey Neff beanie, and my black knee high boots. After the Cullen's left and I broke out of my depression, I got a better fashion sense: style and comfort.

I grabbed my hobo bag and put my wallet, phone, pepper spray, butterfly knife, earbuds, room key, and water bottle inside.

Walking out of my room, I put the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob, because I do not want people going into my stuff.

I got out of the hotel, but not before getting directions to the nearest car store. Instead of hailing a cab, I decided to walk so that I can enjoy the scenery once more. Scotland really is beautiful, a little chilly, but beautiful none the less. I can see why fate decided I come here.

An hour later on foot, I finally make it to the car store and see lots of nice looking cars. I stepped up to the front door and walked right in. I decided to look around for a bit and see what catches my eye. Then I came across a nice looking 2014 Chevrolet Malibu LTZ in a dark grey color, must've been imported here. I peeked through the window and saw that the interior was really amazing.

"Hello miss, anythin' caught your eye?" A man of around fifty asked.

"Yes, this beauty right here. How much?" I asked.

"That is 20352.14 euros, but judging by your accent, I'd say that you're American. So the 20352.14 euros would make 21,558 American dollars." He told me, doing the math. I nodded at how good the deal is. It was good enough for the money I saved and the money dad and Phil gave me.

"I'll take her." I told him. He nodded with small smile and lead me to his office where we filled out the paperwork and I gave him a check. He gave me the keys and I drove my new baby out of the place and to the hotel.

 **~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~**

I walked around the apartment, inspecting every crack and every crevice. There were three rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a laundry room, and living room. It was already furnished with what looked like just recently bought furniture; it was a black leather couch with a matching recliner, a bookshelf that has yet to be filled with my huge supply of books, a dining table, dressers in the bedrooms, a refrigerator, and beds in each of the three rooms.

I really liked it so I told the doorman, Christof, that I would take it. I gave him the check for 1880.23 euros (2000 US dollars) and he said that rent is 424.83 euros ($450 US dollars). Then he gave me the key and I was happy dancing in my new living room. I threw my luggages onto the couch and pulled my iPhone out, pressing on dad's number.

 _Riing…_

 _Riing…_

" _Hello?"_ I heard dad's voice.

"Hey dad, it's me." I said cheerily.

" _Hey kiddo. So, how's Scotland?"_ He asked, interested.

"It's awesome. Sunny, but a little cold, but it's awesome. I got a car and my own apartment. I wish you could see it now." I said. He chuckled.

" _Well, maybe during the holidays I'll come and visit. Want me to ship your stuff out to you?"_ He asked.

"Yes, please. I also need to call mom and Phil and ask them to send my other stuff." We talked some more and I got to talk to Sue, Leah, Seth, and Tyler. I really am happy for Tyler and Leah, but they are so in love that when one of the others name comes up in a conversation, yuck, I need to bleach my brain.

After we hung up, I checked each of the beds in the rooms and made sure that they were sturdy and clean as well as looked in the kitchen cupboards and fridge to make sure it was clean. They were and I thanked every god and goddess out there.

I brought my bags to the master bedroom and began to unpack the stuff I already had. Finishing up, I looked at my watch to see it was still 3 pm, so I decided to go grocery shopping and get a microwave and all the necessary stuff.

Grabbing my keys and my hobo bag, I walked out of the apartment building and out to the parking lot where my baby was waiting. Hopping in, a song I recognised to be Shipping Up to Boston by Dropkick Murphys started playing. I love this song. I drove all the way to the nearest grocery store and cut the engine of my baby, hopping out and locking her up.

As I walked through the grocery store getting the essential stuff like bread, cereal, milk, eggs, flour, sugar, etc, I also grabbed some stuff that looked and sounded good. I've never tried foreign junkfood, save the Pocky sticks and Hi-Chew that I got from an oriental store.

I got the the aisle where they have stuff like shampoo, conditioner, and anything in between. I looked around for a certain body wash that I love to use. But I saw that it was all the way at the top. I stood on my toes trying to grab it.

Trying and failing, I groan and stopped trying to reach. I hear a deep chuckle and a hand reaches out and grabs it, handing it to me. I turn to the person who gave it to me and see a man with deep blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. He was handsome and had a nice smile, but I liked his eyes more. He was dressed in a deep red shirt, dark brown skinny jeans, brown boots, a blue jacket, and had a matching blue neckerchief around his neck.

"Uh, thanks for the help." I said to him. He nodded with a smile.

"No problem. I'm Merlin." He said held his hand out. I took it and felt a shock go through my hand and run down my spine.

"I'm Bella." I said giving him a smile in return.

"American, you're a long way from home." He said.

"Yeah, but I felt the need for a change of scenery. Plus I had this pull telling me to come here." I told him, pushing some hair back. He nodded in what seemed to be understanding.

"I know how you feel, I just moved here from Wales myself. I actually grew up around here."

"Cool, I suppose you know this place like the back of your hand." I stated.

"Yup, God can turn this place upside down and inside out and I'd still know where the nearest pub is. Speaking of, how about tomorrow I show you around and then we can go down to the best pub?" He asked.

"Why Merlin, are you asking me on a date?" I asked in a teasing tone. He grinned and I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Maybe I am, are you saying 'yes'?" He said in the same tone.

"Yes." I told him.

"Then it's a date." He declared. We exchanged numbers and I put my name in his phone as 'Lady Isabella'. Smirking, I gave him his phone back and he returned mine. I saw his name was put as 'Merlin the Wizard'. I laughed and smiled.

"Well," I said to him. "I shall see you tomorrow, 'Wizard'." I said with emphasis. He bowed regally.

"Tomorrow then, Mi'lady." I laughed and walked away to get to checkout, turning and giving Merlin one last smile and wave.

Merlin's POV

I watched as Bella walked towards checkout and felt my heart explode. She looks exactly like Freya and it made my heart swell. I think she's reincarnated, I could feel it. But I can't just tell her, she would call me mad and probably put a restraining order on me. I just have to get her to trust me enough so that I can tell her the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

I slipped on my black ankle booties and my faux leather jacket. It was around 7 pm and Merlin sent me a text saying he'll pick me up a quarter after. I sent him my address and now I'm just waiting.

I was dressed in ripped skinny jeans that had paint stains on the sides, a black v-neck quarter sleeved shirt, my boots and jacket, and a navy blue scarf. I already had my wallet, keys, pepper spray, and phone in my bag.

There was a knock at the door and I skipped over, looking through the peephole. Opening the door, I smiled at Merlin who was dressed nicely in jeans, a white button up, a brown jacket, and red neckerchief. He had a medallion necklace around his neck and it looked like there was a dragon on it.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, just let me lock up." I strung my bag on my shoulder and closed the door behind me, locking it. "Okay, let's go."

We began to walk towards the elevator and I felt his hand brush against mine, and I could sense hesitation. So I grew a pair and took his hand, making his turn to me and smiling brightly, which made me smile and my heart skipped a beat.

We stepped into the elevator and Merlin pressed the button that would take us to the first floor.

"So how are you adjusting here so far?" He asked me.

"Well, the weather may be cold sometimes, but when it's warm, it's so refreshing. Back when I was living in America I lived in two different places for an amount of time. With my mom in Phoenix, Arizona, it was always hot and warm and it barely rained. With my dad in Forks, Washington, it was always humid, rainy, and wet. Here, having a mix of the two and not just one of them, it's kinda refreshing. I'm rambling, aren't I?" I finished nervously. He chuckled.

"A little bit. It's fine, I ramble myself sometimes like when I'm nervous, lost in a conversation, or scared. And I'm doing it now." He laughed, and I laughed with him.

"It's okay." I told him and the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby. We walked out of the building and headed straight for a nice looking 1968 Mustang GT that was a deep red. "Wow, I'm impressed. Mustangs in the 1960's are good looking ones." I told him.

"Glad I've impressed you. And I agree, 1960's the best year." He said as he opened the door for me. I slid in and he closed the door, stepping over to the drivers side.

He started the engine and I relished in the sound of the engine purring like a kitten.

"The sweet sound of a classic car engine." I muttered, making Merlin chuckle and he pulled out of the parking lot, driving to the pub he was taking me to.

Soon, we stopped in front of a pub called Albion. I chuckled to myself, but Merlin caught it.

"What?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you just took me to a pub called Albion, and Scotland happens to be one of the regions of Albion, and your name is Merlin. Sorry, I just kind of found it coincidental." I said, brushing it off. But he chuckled again.

"Yeah, my parents loved to King Arthur tale and they decided to name me Merlin because they thought I had 'potential.'" He did air quotes.

"Well, your parents might've been right about your potential." I said to him before stepping out of his car, him following me and he took my hand in his own, and we walked into the pub.

Once we got inside, I was greeted by the sight of people eating, drinking, laughing, talking, walking around, and watching soccer, or football as they call it. We decided to take a seat at the bar and propped ourselves on top of the wooden stools. I took off my jacket and hung it behind me, but I kept my bag on my lap. Never know who's a sneaky fox.

A man of thirty who was the bartender came up to us.

"'Ello, what'll it be?" He asked.

"Uh I'll have a beer." Merlin said.

"Same here." I told him. He nodded and pulled out two bottles of beer, opening them up in front of us. We both grabbed our beers and clinked the bottles together before taking a swig.

"So Bella." He said.

"So Merlin?" I asked.

"Tell me about yourself. Favorite books, favorite bands/musicians, anything." He told me.

"Well, my full name is Isabella Freya Marie Swan. I am extremely clumsy and can't walk very well without tripping over nothing. I love to read classic books like Wuthering Heights, Romeo & Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and War and Peace. My favorite musical artists are Guns 'N Roses, Queen, and Aerosmith. And I love animals, especially panthers and bats." I saw something pass over his face before it disappeared. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well, my favorite bands/musicians are the Rolling Stones, Bon Jovi, Pink Floyd, and Green Day. I'm a nerd when it comes to Doctor Who, Marvel, DC Comics, Sherlock, Game of Thrones, and JRR Tolkien's Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Series. I love to read any kind of book, classic and modern, like Treasure Island, 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, the Divergent Trilogy, and the Harry Potter series." He said.

"I love Harry Potter and JRR Tolkien. In the Potter world, I am a Ravenclaw, I would know this, I took an online quiz, twelve times getting Ravenclaw." I said with pride. He chuckled.

"Well, not to brag but, I have the Gryffindor pride." He said, holding his bottle up to the side of his face. I laughed and shook my head a little.

We talked and laughed about everything and nothing, who knows what we didn't talk about. We didn't drink very much, we did have a couple beers, but we also had some soda, well for me a Shirley Temple. We also had dinner in the pub and it was probably the greatest food I've eaten since Emily and Sue's cooking.

He told me about how he lived with his mother since he was twenty years old and never knew his father until a year after that, who had been killed saving him from some madman. He was best friends with, coincidentally, someone named Arthur who was in the military and died in battle. I had told him of my family, leaving out the supernatural part, and told him all about my surrogate brothers and sisters, my stepmother, my stepfather, and my surrogate grandfather, Old Quil.

"Well, I would like to meet them someday." He said with a grin that seemed to have never disappeared from his face.

"Well, they are visiting for the holidays. Maybe you could get the chance to say 'hello'." I told him.

"I'd like that." He said and I smiled.

It started to get late and we left the bar exactly at closing time. We walked to his car and once again, he opened the door for me. Chivalry is not dead… He drove back to my apartment and walked me back to my place. I opened the door but stayed standing in the doorway, turning to him.

"I had a great night, Merlin. Thank you." I kissed his cheek gently, causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks and ears. I stepped back to go into my apartment, but clumsy me, tripped over my own foot and fell. But Merlin caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

To others, it would seem as if we were dancing in the middle of the hall and he dipped me.

Thing is, his face was really close to mine and our noses were almost touching. My hands were on his shoulders and I couldn't help but gaze into his deep blue eyes. I slowly leaned in, as did he, but the sound of the elevator ding broke us from our stupor and Merlin helped me stand on my feet.

"Uh… You okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, um, like I said at the pub, I'm pretty clumsy." I said, giving a small, and nervous laugh. "I uh, better get inside. It's getting pretty late." I said. "Um, how about we meet again tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow?" I suggested. He smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow works perfectly. So, I'll see you then?" He asked. I nodded and stepped into my apartment, closing the door.

I took a look through the peephole and saw him walk down the hall to the elevator with a smile. I began to head to bed when there was a knock at my door. I opened it, confused, to see Merlin standing there with what seemed to be determination in his eyes.

"Merlin?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but step forward and press his lips to mine. I gasped at the action, but reacted right away, feeling like this was right, feeling like this was heaven on Earth.

I stood a bit more on my toes to reach up to his height as he bent down a little. His hands were on my hips and mine went to his shoulders. Our lips moved in synch together, I know, so cliche, but I can't help it. It's like this heavenly kiss has made all the cliche thoughts in my brain appear like rabbits out of a magician's hat.

The kiss ended when we both pulled away for needed air and I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin said, sounding almost smug. I opened my eyes, meeting his, and nodded in a daze. He pecked my lips once more and walked away, often looking back at me. And once he stepped up to the elevator, I leaned against the doorway, watching in step in and smile at him as the doors close. I sigh in content and head into my apartment, to go to bed.

The whole time I'm brushing my teeth, changing into pj's, and climbing into bed, all I could think was this: Wow...


	4. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
